


It Opens My Mind to Feelings

by mueslispidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Cursing, Marijuana, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mueslispidey/pseuds/mueslispidey
Summary: You and Bucky get high and play dead or alive. Smut ensues.





	It Opens My Mind to Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess I wrote, inspired by the game grumps playthrough of dead or alive. The title is from my absolute favorite Korn song (which is great to listen to while stoned).

Shit. Fucking 2 am. You tossed over in your sheets, facing away from your alarm clock mocking you. You sit up in your bed, the slightly cool air hitting your skin after your body heat warmed up the blankets you were huddled in.

 

You searched the silky sheets for your phone, finding it at your feet (don’t know how it got shoved there). The bright screen made your eyes squint from being in the pitch black for so long. Your phone, much like your clock, displayed the time proudly. You groaned, seeing that no one had messaged you or liked one of your photos or snapped you. Nothing.

 

You swore this time of night was haunted, like the whole world was stopped and no one existed until at least 6 am. However, you knew someone who would be wide awake as well. Your friend James was a notorious night owl and was somehow always up and ready to hang out at ungodly hours of the day. He had a job and an apartment and a life but he was basically a vampire, when was the last time you saw him during the day?

 

Taking some initiative, you opened up the messenger app and typed a simple, _you still up?_. Being on your phone woke up your mind a little bit, and you figured that you weren’t going to get any more sleep. You stretched, and got up to turn on the ambient string lights around your room. A nice touch that every insomniac needs; light but without the commitment.

 

Your phone made an all so familiar ting and you rushed back to your bed, slipping on the sheets in an attempt to dive and grab your phone.

 

_ Be there in five doll _

 

Your heart did a fluttery thing it always does when you get a message from him. Fluttery in a ‘I’m excited to see my good friend way’, it wasn’t that you liked him or anything. Well, that was the second biggest lie in the world (the first being that cereal doesn’t taste better at night time).

 

You weren’t really in a rush to get in a relationship with your friend, you two are actually very encouraging before you go on dates with other people. It’s just that James was essentially the perfect partner. He was clean and easy going and always there when you needed someone to talk to. His hair was long and he was perfectly sculpted. You asked once how he has time to go to the gym when he stays up all night. He simply stated that he runs on adrenal in the early hours and goes to the gym until he comes home and passes out.

 

His eyes were this beautiful silver blue and when he’s concentrating his eyebrows knit together and he has this adorable smolder and just _ugh_. He really was gorgeous, and it wasn’t shameful to admire someone so wonderful. I mean, he’s literally dropping everything to come see you right now. Oh fuck.

 

You had just a few minutes to make yourself look like you hadn’t been rolling around in your bed for the past four hours. You pulled your blankets up so your bed was made and had some place for both of you to sit.

 

Your apartment and room were pretty tidy, something you took pride in. But, alas, you looked like shit. You skidded to the bathroom to straighten out your hair and spritz the perfume he picked out for you and made you buy because it ‘smells so fucking good’. You decided to spray a bit more.

 

It was 2 am so no need for makeup or new clothes, your black spandex shorts and the tshirt you got at some indie concert downtown would do just fine. You heard knocking at the front door and hastily made your way over, fluffing up your hair and making sure your lips weren’t chapped or anything.

 

He had a tired smile on his face and frizzy hair and his eyes were full of glimmer and oh shit how does he look this good at this time of night. You beam up at him, giving him a bright smile that was infectious enough to make his eyes crinkle.

 

“Hi Bucky.” You said, semi whispering so no one would wake up.

 

“Hi doll.” He replied. That goddamn nickname.

 

He stepped in, you quietly closing the door behind you. Your living room was dark, the only light was emitting from the tiny spaces in between your blinds, and the occasion light coming from an outlet or your dvr.

 

You knew the walk to your room so well you really didn’t need any light, Bucky following closely behind you.

 

“How are you?” You were talking normally now, trusting the walls enough to keep your conversations between the two of you.

 

“Stressed, can’t get my mind to turn off.” Well that makes two of you.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” You had an inkling of what he was stressed about. He had kind of an odd office job, but it allowed him to work at home and not talk to anyone. He was always stressed about work and bills and taxes. He was vastly intelligent, he always got through it.

 

“Not really, kind of wanna take my mind off of it.” He ran a hand through his hair, plopping down on your bed.

 

“I can help you with that.” He gave you a suggestive look, even though he already knew what you were referring to, but it was enough to make you groan, “Oh fuck right off.”

 

“Can’t help it, doll.” Okay, actually please fuck right on. “Hey, guess what?” He stood up from his spot, shuffling his hand in his black hoodie pocket.

 

You hmmd at him, watching him pull out a little plastic bag, waving it between his fingers, “I got a new supplier.” He had a proud smirk on his face, like he was eager to tell you about his pot dealing endeavours.

 

“Oh thank christ,” you opened up the bottom drawer on your dresser to retrieve your most prized possession, “I was getting tired of you bogarting off of me.” He chuckled at your lame terminology.

 

“Hey it hasn’t been a picnic for me either, your weed is always shit.” You gave him a disgusted look, like you were personally offended by his comment.

 

“My weed is always _shit_ ,” you emphasized the word, attempting to mock him, “because you fucking smoke all of it and force me to buy the cheap stuff.”

 

You set the protective bag from your dresser onto your bed and pulled out the clear glass bong encased in it. It was one of the first purchases you made when you moved into your first apartment. It had some definite wear on it, burn marks from the many lighters you’ve used on it in the past.

 

“Well, I splurged a little bit,” he placed a playful hand on your shoulder, “Consider it a peace treaty.”

 

You rolled your eyes at his arrogant expression. “Come with me.” You directed, picking up the glass device to prepare it in the kitchen.

 

He followed you promptly, and you swore you felt his gaze on your ass as you walked.

 

You flickered on the artificial kitchen and placed your baby on the tile counter, it making a slight clink that echoed through the still room. As you got the water and ice for the bong, Bucky raided your cabinets for snacks. He gasped slightly, making you turn around to look at him.

 

“You got fucking cosmic brownies?” He looked like a child, his eyes lighting up and a bright smile splayed on his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I know how much you love them.” The fact that you bought them especially for him made his chest puff up a bit.

 

He placed a kiss on your hair, his hand brushing on your waist as he did, “Thanks, babe.”

 

“S’no problem.” You replied, almost timidly from his words.

 

“I’m eating all of these tonight.” He said as you two walked through the hallway to your room.

 

“I expect nothing less from you, Barnes.” You knew he could wolf them down two at a time, so you made a mental note to always have them stocked up.

 

You set your bong down carefully on your nightstand, the crinkling sound of the many bags of chips and sweets Bucky grabbed rattling through the room. 

 

“They’re brownies with m&ms on them.” You can’t argue with that.

 

He got the bag out from his pocket again, stuffing some of the weed into the bowl. It was practically routine at this point, you both had your own jobs to do.

 

You slid open the window overlooking the city, it let in a nice breeze the summer so thoughtfully provided you.

 

“Alright, Buck. Show me how amazing this new dealer is.” You sat down on your bed, Bucky handing you a lighter alongside your bong.

 

“There you go, my dear.” He sat back, watching you take a hit.

 

You pulled your head back, smoke trapped in your mouth. You smiled as Bucky watched in anticipation for you to let it out.

 

“Damn, girl.” He said, right before you choked out smoke and handed him the device and lighter.

 

Was it bad that watching him smoke made you slightly turned on? His arm veins popped as his flickered the lighter and his eyebrows were scrunched together. His hair fell in his face, which just made it worse. Fucking shit.

 

A few hits later and Bucky was laying his head across your lap, some adult swim show playing on your large TV. His stubble and hair tickled your thighs, it felt so good.

 

He was warm and soft, his hair was a perfect play thing and the length of your nails gave him a scalp massage that could put anyone to sleep that wasn’t nocturnal.

 

He made grabby hands at the box of brownies he made such a big deal about earlier. Not quite in his reach, he made a whine and moved his body slightly which made his stubble scruff up against your skin more.

 

“Fuck you.” You stated simply, knowing he wanted you to get them for you.

 

“Maybe later, but can you get those brownies for me?” He always had some comeback to your sass.

 

“They’re like two centimeters away from you.” Your eyes stayed glued to the screen, not really paying attention too much as you had the man of your dreams literally in your hands.

 

“But I’m comfy.” He dragged out the y, making you groan dramatically.

 

“I have to get up anyway, asshole.” You carefully picked up his head and set it on your soft blanket.

 

He sighed but sat up, ripping open the box and stuffing his face with chocolate. He watched you as you turned on your ps4, opening up your new favorite game.

 

“What’s this?” He asks, mouth still full of brownie.

 

“Dead or Alive Xtreme,” you plopped down right next to him, “you try and court other girls to be your volleyball partner and gamble at the casino.”

 

Seeing the very suggestive title card, he raised his eyebrows at you. “Didn’t expect you to be into this type of game.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Yeah, like the fact that I want to ride your dick.

 

“Didn’t mean to offend you.” He got up from his seat, grabbing the glass object from your nightstand yet again. “I want another hit.”

 

You sighed knowing that him smoking again was going to make you want to also.

 

That’s exactly what happened, and you stumbled your way through the very inappropriate game. You both yelled every time the girls rejected your request to be partners. At one point, Bucky stepped in because he just _knew_ he could do it.

 

At one point you both ended up very close to each other, your head on Bucky’s shoulder as you both looked at the screen. His left hand was playing with your knee, it was too late in the night and you were too stoned to argue with him.

 

“I can’t believe we spend fucking $200,000 on a goddamn tea set.” Bucky complained, clearly way more into the game.

 

“Buck, we can just gamble it back.” You retorted.

 

“Yeah, but she didn’t even fucking take it! What are we gonna do with a tea set?” Weed made Bucky a lot more enthusiastic, it was your favorite part of the night.

 

His hand shifted so it was placed right above your knee, you felt him grip the warm skin. Bucky was also a lot more physical when he was high, always needing something to hold onto. Needless to say it did things to you, like make you shift slightly in your place.

 

“You alright?” He asked, noticing your body moving.

 

“Yup.” You concentrated on the game, trying to ignore Bucky’s large hand and his gaze. Clearly you weren’t, and he could tell. He moved his hand up higher, fingertips tickling the skin. You suppressed a whimper, but a slight squeak slipped out your mouth. Well, there goes your friendship with Bucky.

 

“Oh, my god.” He said, you weren’t looking at him (you physically couldn’t), but you could tell there was a smirk playing on his lips. You didn’t say anything, but you felt his hand raise even higher and he firmly squeezed the skin in between your thigh. This time you let out a quite loud whimper, instantly regretting it.

 

“You’re getting turned on by this!” He sat up, retracting his hand. You thought he was mad at you, so you set your controller down and sat up to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. But, there was a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“I’m not! You keep fucking tickling me!” He seemed amused by your response, also the fact that your cheeks were heating up profusely.

 

His eyes were bloodshot and glassy, the room was kind of hazy but you concentrated hard on his face.

 

“I am not turned on.” Lies.

 

“Oh, sure,” He crossed his arms over his chest, “it’s fine if you are, I wouldn’t mind it.” You were shocked by his response, but more surprised by how casually he said it.

 

“I...what?” You really didn’t know what else to say, the man you wanted to fuck just said it’s okay that you wanted to fuck him.

 

“It’s okay, kind of my fault anyway. I’m always all over you.” He wasn’t wrong, but if neither of you were high this conversation wouldn’t be happening.

 

“So really, you can’t blame me?” You giggled as you spoke, the whole conversation became kind of funny to you.

 

“I really can’t, I mean have you seen me lately?” There was that inflated ego.

 

“I have.” You were too stoned for this.

 

“I can’t lie, I’ve thought about it before.” He scooched closer to you, placing a hand on the same thigh. Except much, much closer to the warm spot between your legs.

 

“Buck...should we-” you cut yourself off with a soft moan as he pressed firm fingers against your crotch.

 

“I think we should.” He hadn’t even kissed you yet. Fuck, he was going to kiss you.

 

He saw something flicker in your face, he raised his eyebrow, waiting for you to give him permission. Goddamn asshole was going to make you beg for it. The pressure of his fingers made you gasp out a please, which he responded with a dark chuckle and (finally) his lips on your lips.

 

It wasn’t some magical, fairy tale kiss with fireworks and some other shitty metaphor. It was hot and needy, him getting way closer, enough to grab your face to kiss you even deeper. This clearly wasn’t enough for the two of you, so he moved both hands to your hips to roughly pull you onto his lap.

 

He opened his mouth to lick at yours, you immediately complying to which he shoved his tongue in. The friction of it all made you move your hips to relieve some ache, and hearing him groan into your mouth as grinded on him somehow made the ache worse.

 

“Holy shit, baby.” He spoke, pulling away from your mouth. Both your lips were glossy with spit, you were both _so far gone_.

 

“Bucky, just...fuck.” You couldn’t really make out words, your high still buzzing in your head and your whole body completely turned on made it hard to even fucking talk.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, wanted you just like this. Letting me kiss the shit out of you on my lap.” His grip was just hard enough and you could feel a bulge forming in those damn grey shorts.

 

“Tell me you want this, please tell me you want this.” He asked, desperation in his voice. You ran a hand through his hair, reassuring him that you were here.

 

“Bucky, I want this so bad.” You say, thinking about all the times you just wanted to jump him.

 

He kisses you quickly, “fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Can’t believe we’re doing this.” You can’t either, really.

 

He moves his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting little marks right down the base of it. He gets to your collarbone and nips particularly hard and _fuck_ it makes you moan.

 

“How do you want me?” You ask, he raises his head up to look you in the eye. You trusted him.

 

He slips his hands under your shirt, feeling your stomach and rib cage. “Naked, first of all.” He takes the opportunity to lift your shirt up. You happily comply, raising your arms up so he could slip it over your head.

 

He smiled at your pink lace bralette, kissing the space between your breasts. “This is cute.” He says against your skin.

 

“Thanks.” You say, running your hand through his hair again as he kisses your skin. You tug at his hoodie, urging him to take it off. He has a dopey smile on his face as he takes off both his sweatshirt and the tshirt under it.

 

You’ve seen him shirtless before but not this close and not for you to touch. So, you took advantage of the moment and ran your hands up his rock hard stomach. You figure that it would be funny for his boss to see purple-red marks on his neck so you follow his lead, placing your mouth under his jaw just like he did to you.

 

Little groans leave his mouth with each new mark and you sit back, marveling at your work. You were both smiling at this point, eyes glazed over, giggling and kissing each other deeply again.

 

He picks you up with ease, laying you down back on the bed. He places himself between your legs which you wrap firmly around his waist.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” He says, running his hands from your lace covered breasts down your sides to hook them on the waistband of your shorts.

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” You say, your spunk coming back to you.

 

“As you wish, doll.” He kisses you again. You feel your shorts as well your underwear being pulled down. He trails kisses down your stomach, stopping above your pubic bone. He takes a look at the sight in front of him, you feel his hot breath against your pussy and let out a moan.

 

He takes this as his que to move his mouth on you. He licks at the space between your pussy and your leg, making you as desperate as humanly possible. He stops for a moment, realizing that this was going to take a lot of time.

 

“Hey sugar, do you have a hair tie?” He asks, looking up at you.

 

You tug the black one off your wrist and hand it to him. Bucky props himself on his elbows to tie up his hair.

 

“A man on a mission.” You tease, to which Bucky spreads you open and licks all the way up from your hole to your clit to shut you up. It worked.

 

He practically devours you as he licks at your folds. His tongue is hot and wet on your clit as he sucks it into his mouth. You whimper out the sweetest noise which makes him just suck harder, running his tongue over the bud as he did.

 

You curse out some profanities as he sticks his tongue inside you, moving it to lap up the juices that collected inside you. His beard is rough and harsh on your thighs and burns them in such a delicious way.

 

“Taste so fucking sweet.” He says against you, plunging his tongue in once more.

 

You really didn’t expect it to get any better than this, but he moves his tongue to tease at the puckered hole under you and you let out a long breathy moan. Your pussy flutters and begs to be touched again. Fuck, this is heaven.

 

“Fucking holy shit.” You breath out as he places his tongue back on your clit. He sucks it back in his mouth again and hums around it, pushing a high pitched moan from your throat.

 

“Bucky, I’m gonna-” You get cut off as his teeth graze your puffy pussy and that’s it. You get thrown in a frenzy, gripping the sheets as you cum.

 

You let out a few gasps as he laps up the cum dripping out of you. You moan loudly, it drags out and your back arches and the room fucking spins.

 

You’re heaving and he looks up at you again, this time his mouth is soaking wet and he has the cheekiest smile you’ve seen on him.

 

“Bucky that was...god damn.” Your legs feel like jelly and you sink into the bed. He moves up to get on top of you.

 

“You think you could go a bit longer?” He pleads, his cock still rock hard in his shorts. You smile up at him, mimicking his smile from before.

 

“Try me.”

 

***

 

8 am, you wake up at 8 am. Not many hours of sleep, but you feel well rested. You look over to your right, seeing Bucky sprawled out, head on his arm, drooling over himself. You kiss his forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed to stretch. Popping your neck a few times, you get up to fetch a clean pair of panties.

 

Also, where the fuck is your shirt? Doesn’t matter, you pick up Bucky’s and throw it on along with your silky dressing gown to grab the mail from the box in the hallway. 

 

The hard wood floors in the living room make your feet cold so you put on your fuzzy slippers by the front door. You feel a slight pinch between your thigh, exposing yourself to see red marks from where Bucky’s beard was from last night. Holy shit, this man gave you _rug burn_.

 

Feeling slightly more giddy, you step out of your apartment to unlock the small mail box in the hallway. Flipping through the pile of bills and coupons, the door to your neighbors apartment opens.

 

Your neighbor, a sweet old lady who lives with her husband, smiles at you which you gladly return.

 

“Can I ask you a question, sweetie?” She asks, you nod at her, expecting something about the laundry room or how much you pay for rent.

 

“Why does your boyfriend come to visit you so late?” Well, wasn’t expecting that. You feel yourself go red again but compose yourself quickly.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” well...maybe, “but we’re both night owls so he comes over and we hang out. Sorry if we make too much noise.” She smiles at you, can’t believe she bought that.

 

“It’s okay, hun, just had to ask.” She eyes the marks on your neck which you involuntarily rub. Shit. You feel almost frozen in your spot so you flip through the mail once more, ignoring her judging eyes. The door clicks behind you and Bucky walks out, eyes softening when they land on you.

 

“There you are, I thought you ran away from me.” He was obviously still half asleep, his hair sticking out in every direction which looked absolutely adorable.

 

He’s shirtless, you’re the culprit, only wearing his gym shorts from yesterday and is he even wearing any underwear? He steps forward and pulls you close to him, giving you a kiss on your jaw before turning right back around.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Abram.” He says to your neighbor, who has a wide smile on her face. He walks back into your apartment, closing the door behind him. Mrs. Abram laughs at you, and you are mortified.

 

“My husband said you were just watching something on TV, but I _knew_ you two were up to something.” She says something under her breath, ‘not your boyfriend’ mocking your obvious lie.

 

Okay, _maybe_ he was.


End file.
